


Shut Up

by charmed_seconds



Series: A King and His Warlock [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin just doesn't know when to shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

“The stupidity is…I can’t even put into-“

                “Merlin.”

                “I mean, what was going through your mind? What put that insane-“

                Sigh. “Merlin.”

                “And you call me the idiot? I didn’t just-“

                “Merlin.” A little louder, and more exasperated than the last.

                “You could’ve been seriously hurt! All for what? For-“

                Sighing, Arthur reached forward and grabbed his servant’s wrist, tugging him until Merlin tumbled into his lap, “Are you finished?”

                Merlin glanced up, “Perhaps. Are you done being an idiotic prat? I mean, because what you did-“

                Arthur rolled his eyes, “Merlin…shut up.” He stated before leaning down and kissing his lover. 


End file.
